Revenge
by Two Tailz
Summary: Hmmm... Kikyo, Kagomes' Sister is killed, and all that she finds is a silver hair. What the heck is going on? Well, it's alot better than it sounds.... sooo.... yeah.


Two Tailz: Well, another story yippee!

Vamp: It sucks.

Two Tailz: Why is that?

Vamp: Any idea coming from while your eating chicken can't be good.

Two Tailz: . . . . . . SHUT UP! You don't know what I am eating!

Vamp: Yes I do. 'Cuz I am sitting right next to you.

Two Tailz: I knew that... Ok, besides chicken, This is not a real chapter. It is an introduction to give a better idea of what this is about.

Dissy: We dun own InuYasha.

I am Kagome Higurashi. I am 15 years old have waist length hair, chocolate colored eyes, skin as pale as the moon, and go to Feudal High.

I am a Straight A student, and I have three wonderful best friends, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha.

My parents are divorced, sending my brother into a vegetative state. And my sister to start dropping grades, and having to break up with her boyfriend.

My sister was a wonderful person. Smart, beautiful, and can make friends with anyone she meets. She was encouraging,thoughful, and meant everything she ever said, no lies, everything I wasn't.

Now, let's talk about how_ IT _happened...

My sister was home alone, since my mom went out for the night, my brother basically a vegetable, and me at Sangos' house. I actually came home early since Sango and I got in trouble for spying on the teacher that lived nextdoor. I walked in and heard voices coming from Kikyos' room.

"Now, Now, Kikyo, you shouldn't have done what you did." A voice said muffled by a mask. "Now, where did you hide it?"

"And why should I tell you?" Kikyo replied.

"You shall tell me if you value your life."

I quickly crept up to the door

"I will not tell you a thing, you bastard."

"Very well, I will come back tomorrow, this is your last chance Kikyo." With this it sounded like a window was opened and closed. I heard my sisters footsteps walk across the floor so I quickly scurried into the living room and turned on the T.V. Hoping to look at least somewhat interested. I heard Kikyo enter the room.

"Kagome?" Kikyo said.

"Yeah Kikyo?' I replied back.

"I have something to give you. You must not take it off for anything. Nothing at all." She said taking out a purple-pink jewel on a strand of shards. It was so beautiful.

"Yeah, sure..." I said breathless, still staring at the jewel. It was almost as if it was glowing.

"You promise not to give it to anyone? No matter how special. Not even if it is life or death." She more seriously. I had never seen her so serious.

"Woah, isn't that a little extreme?" I asked, having no clue what might happen later.

"Do you promise?!" She said, sounding a little desperate.

"Yeah! Sure..." I said, caught off guard by my sisters sudden moodswings.

"Sigh... here you go..." she replied, a sudden sadness filled the room, but as soon as I touched the jewel everything seemed happy again.

My sister looked shocked.

"At last... Someone who is actually strong enough to protect it." She said sounding relieved

"Ok? Yeah, so whats for dinner?"

_The Next Day_

I came home, happy from school because I actually aced the math pop quiz. My happiness was soon shattered by an ear splitting scream coming from my sisters room in the house. I quickly ran home.

"KIKYO!?" I yelled desperately, trying to reassure myself that the threat last night wasn't true. "KIKYO!?"

I ran to her room and what I saw... It was too horrible to describe. My sisters body lay sprawled out on the floor, blood seeping from under her.

"Kikyo!?" I yelled, starting to cry. I turned just in time to see a man, the same as last night, jump through the window. I jumped after him. Surprisingly I caught up with him, and managed to punch him, hard, in his left cheek. He managed to get away after that.

By the time I got back home, a small crowd had gathered around the house and window. I started to cry again, and someone shouted call the police,Or an ambulance, But all I could see and hear, was my sisters body and the blood slowly crawling across the carpet. I don't know when but I blacked out. Lying next to my sisters life-less body.

* * *

I know, corny. I had nothing to do with Kikyo (I hate her ALOT.) SO I killed her... Wow... That was longer than I expected. I guess everyone is going to expect me to make longer chapters now huh? Readers: DUH! NUU!! More work i will have to do... -sob- Well, I finally got a new story up. And my InuYasha readers were probably fed up with all my FMA stories, so here ya go! Yay! n.n


End file.
